Fibrous structures, particularly sanitary tissue products comprising fibrous structures, are known to exhibit different values for particular properties. These differences may translate into one fibrous structure being softer or stronger or more absorbent or more flexible or less flexible or exhibit greater stretch or exhibit less stretch, for example, as compared to another fibrous structure.
One property of fibrous structures that is desirable to consumers is the Dry Burst of the fibrous structure. It has been found that at least some consumers desire embossed fibrous structures that exhibit a Dry Burst of greater than 270 g as measured according to the Dry Burst Test Method and a Total Dry Tensile of less than 2375 g/76.2 mm and/or a Geometric Mean Total Dry Tensile of less than 1130 g/76.2 mm as measured according to the Tensile Strength Test Method. However, such fibrous structures are not known in the art. Accordingly, there exists a need for embossed fibrous structures that exhibit a Dry Burst of greater than 270 g as measured according to the Dry Burst Test Method and Dry Tensile of less than 2375 g/76.2 mm and/or a Geometric Mean Total Dry Tensile of less than 1130 g/76.2 mm as measured according to the Tensile Strength Test Method.